Grudgeful Memory
Grudgeful Memory is the fifth map in Ch.2: Mao's Heart in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. Story (If the player attempts to interact with Geoffery, he asks, 'Aren't you going to the Heart Bank? Speak with the person over there.') Mao is annoyed that Almaz's title has been such a problem. Almaz wonders if Mao has completely opened his heart. Mao is confidant that he did. In an aside, Almaz reveals he is worried about how the Princess is doing. Before he can defeat the Overlord, he needs to find a way to steal his title back from Mao, before he totally turns into a demon. To Mao, Almaz asked if this place (the heart) looks a little different than before. Mao says it is the proof that he continues to progress. Somehow, the Vato Bros are in Mao's heart, and mock the idea that he is progressing. Mao wants to know how they are here; Cholo says someone gave them the address. Mao points out that doesn't really answer the question. Almaz wonders how so many unwanted visitors (first Beryl, now the Vato Bros) can get into a heart that's supposed to be locked up so tight. One of the Bros says that they became friends with the residents inside Mao's heart, and Mao rejects the idea that he had any allies to begin with. Strategy Well, there's +Exp everywhere, but since Blocks work differently than Geo Symbols did, it may be difficult to get some real stacking bonuses going. Too many Blocks put enemies out of reach. Also, the map is full of narrow pathways, and not any kind of nice flat ground for easy maneuvering. The enemies don't really gang up, though, so just progress a couple at a time and there won't be a problem. Story Chewie is amazed that Mao showed no mercy to the residents of his own heart; he claims, however, that he's figured out Mao's weakness. He claims they've stolen Mao's heart while he was preoccupied with fighting. On the ground, Almaz finds a game console, and turns it on, much to Mao's chagrin. In a flashback, Mao is lamenting the loss of his SlayStation® Portable. Mao's father apologizes for stepping on it, and offers to buy him a new one. Mao says what he really valued was the 4 million hours of playtime. Mao's dad admits to stepping on Mao's stuff 2 or 3 times; Mao says there have been 19 instances. "One day, I shall get revenge for my hardcore save data!" Almaz wonders if defeating the Overlord is truly the necessary revenge for losing the save data. Mao says that the Level 9999 Tyrant Baal, the ultimate hidden boss, was within reach, but since he didn't get to defeat him, he feels no closure. He must get revenge on behalf of his game characters, who will never get to fight the ultimate battle. Trivia 4 million hours divided by 24 hours in an Earth day is 166,666.67 days. Divide that by 365 days in an Earth year, that's 456.6 years. In Earth time, that was the 1550s. Perhaps Mao has the ability to go to a dimension where he can play the game and come back without time passing, because surely he's been doing other things with his life as well (sleeping, eating, reading stories about Heroes). Demons must have ridiculously long life-spans, if Mao is still school-age after spending four and a half centuries playing a game. Just sayin'. Category:Disgaea 3 Maps